


[Asking for help isn't bad] Nathan Prescott x reader

by Pluviophile2019



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile2019/pseuds/Pluviophile2019
Summary: The reader helps Nathan before the show, they soon get together, but what happens when certain twists and turns occur?~So a few of these will be reposted from my other accounts. If you have an idea for a new story you want me to do, just say something, or you want me to continue, just give me a comment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is or will be on my quotev: sydwoof and tumblr blog: life-is-strange-imagines.tumblr.com

(y/n) stands next to Chloe as they look at the entrance to the firewall concert. they isn’t much of a fan of concerts, but Chloe has been hyped for this for months.

 **“Come on, (y/n)! We’re like Siblings. We need to stick together. Look, dude, I know you’d rather be in your dorm studying or whatever, but I kinda wanted to spend the night with you. Besides, Max, you’re like my best friend.”** (y/n) lets out a defeated sigh and follows Chloe to the back of the building to sneak in. Last time, they almost got caught, but Chloe managed to talk herself and (y/n) out of that sticky situation. **“I’m gonna go up the stairs, you coming?”** (y/n)’s eyes scanned over the small crowd that isn’t in the mosh pit.

 **“I, uh, I think I’ll see you later. I wanna explore a bit first.”** Chloe gives them a small nod before turning and walking up the steps. Against, their better judgement, they decided to talk to Frank, the local drug dealer for the teens. **“Hey, Frank.”** The adult is giggly, definitely high.

 **“Hey…”** The high drug dealer sits up straight, realizing who he is talking to. **“Thanks for the help with Pompidou. Not many people know about him yet.”** (y/n) smiles and gives him a small nod in return. **“And make sure Chloe gets that hundred dollars she owes me soon.”** (y/n) turns towards the stairs when Rachel Amber and Chloe Price race down the stairs, a few drunk assholes on their tails. What trouble could Chloe possibly get into?  
~  
 **“Jesus, Dude. That guy messed your eye up pretty bad. What the hell happened anyway? And since when were you and Rachel Amber friends?”** Chloe sighs as she holds the ice pack to her black eye.

 **“I** accidently **knocked into some prick while trying to get into the mosh pit, his beer spilled all over him, he was just being butthurt about it...And as for Rachel, she kinda saved me...Shouldn’t you get home? It’s almost 2.”** (y/n) sighs and walks to Chloe’s window and climbs half-way through before speaking once more.

 **“The swelling on your eye should go down, but don’t be surprised if people ask you questions. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Chloe.”**  
 **~**  
 **“That concert was totally sick!”** (y/n) sits next to Chloe, looking over some pictures for their art class as she talks to the skaters.

 **“You went to the firewall concert, (y/n)?”** The young artist glances up from the sketchbook to face Justin and the rest of the group.

 **“Not by choice, Chloe made me. I honestly don’t really like Firewall.”** Chloe opens her mouth to defend her favorite band, but then her eyes spot the building, where the theatre and art classes are.

 **“Wait, I promised I’d meet up with Rachel this morning. Come on, (y/n).”**  they give Chloe a look of confusion before glancing at the art building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	2. Chapter 2

**“Fine, only because I need to talk to my art teacher about something.”** (Y/n) stands to their feet before following Chloe to the art building, but not all things always go according to plan. Before the two teenagers can walk up the stairs, Nathan bumps into Chloe.

 **“What the hell?”** Nathan slowly stands to his feet after Drew, the star football player grabs his photography portfolio.

 **“What do you have here, Twitch?”** (y/n) visibly flinches at the nickname for the young Prescott. They’re friends, not that Chloe knows.

 **“Leave him alone, Drew! And would you kindly return his portfolio?”** Chloe stares at (y/n), wondering why they are helping Nathan of all people. Drew looks over (y/n) to glare at Nathan, all while flipping through his portfolio to look at his pictures.

 **“You should just quit the team, Twitch. You can’t have these freaky photos and be in Football.”** (y/n) glares at Drew before trying to swipe nathan’s portfolio back, but Drew sees it coming and takes their sketchbook from their arms.

 **“No!”** Nathan’s fists clench tightly, but he’s shaking in his place.

 **“You know, I can’t see any reason for either of you to have these...Maybe they’ll be better in the water.”** Both artists eyes widen before (y/n) starts running to the water fountain just as Drew chucks both items into it. To both Nathan’s and (y/n)’s luck, they catch both booklets before dropping them to the ground and falling into the water fountain.

 **“Shit.”** Drew runs off before any faculty can even process the situation while Nathan runs to the water fountain to fish (y/n).

 **“Awesome.”** Anybody would be able to hear the sarcasm dripping from (y/n)’s lips from a mile away. Nathan slowly pulls the sopping wet student out of the fountain.

 **“You okay?”** (y/n) slowly stands to their feet, trying to ring out the extra water in the clothes.

 **“Amazing, I have class in 15 minutes and I’m soaked to the bone…”** Nathan hesitantly grabs one of their hands before pulling them to his dorm. **“Nathan, what-”** He rummages through his wardrobe for a minute before pulling out his letterman jacket and a t-shirt.

 **“Don’t say anything and just change into these.”** He turns his back for a quick moment to grab a pair of his sweatpants to throw at (y/n). **“I appreciate what you did for** me, **if you were anybody else I’d be pissed...I’m surprised that girl you were with didn’t try to help you.”** (y/n) scoffs as they change into the clothes Nathan gave them.

 **“Chloe is like my sister, but the only thing she wants right now is Rachel Amber.”** Nathan turns his back towards (y/n) to let them get changed in semi-privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	3. Chapter 3

**“You don’t like Rachel?”** (y/n) shrugs their shoulders in response once they dresses in Nathan’s clothes.

 **“It’s not that, I just...Have a feeling about her,”** (y/n) slings their bag over one of their shoulders before wrapping their arms around Nathan from behind, hugging his back to their chest. **“Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Nath. I’ll give them back later.”** Nathan slowly turns around once (y/n) releases their grip on him.

 **“So we still have a good 10 minutes until class starts, I could walk you to class and hang out until class starts, I mean our classrooms are right across from each other’s….U-unless you don’t want to, then-”** (y/n) grabs one of his hands, stopping his ramble from going too dark.

 **“Nathan, relax. It’s cool, we’ll hang out.”**  they slowly release their grip on his hand as they exit the dormitory.

 **“Sorry, sorry. I just get so worked up and…. My father, he isn’t helping.”** (y/n) grips on Nathan’s arms to pull him out of the dark abyss before he falls over the edge.

**“Hey, it’s not your fault…”**

**“Can I ask you something?”** (y/n) releases their grip on his arm once they enter the science/art building. **“That girl, your friend, she acted so oddly when you helped me, and then she just ditched you. Why is that?”** (y/n) lets out a small sigh before setting their bag on one of the lab tables in Mrs.Grant’s room.

 **“Chloe isn’t too fond of the Prescott family.”** Nathan glances at the clock from across the room before he silently curses.

 **“I should head to class…. I’ll see you after?”** With a small nod of confirmation, Nathan heads to his photography class.  
~  
(y/n) walks backstage of the play, searching for Nathan. they slowly adjust the camera bag over their shoulder before slowly approaching Victoria Chase.

 **“Victoria, hey. Do you know where Nathan is?”** The young photographer softly shakes her head, an insecure look plastered onto her face.

 **“I don’t, but...Do you think I could ask you something? I know we’re not particularly close, but-”** (y/n) quickly grabs both of her hands tightly, in a comforting grip.

 **“You can ask me anything, Victoria. You and Nathan are best friends, and since I’m friends with Nathan, I think it’s only fair that we’re friends too.”** The blood rushes to Victoria’s face at the thought before she begins to explain what she’s nervous about.

 **“Well, I just don’t think I can be the lead role. I only signed up because all the others are doing the same. I don’t even know the lines, this outfit doesn’t look good on me-”** (y/n)’s hands moved to cup her face, bringing her attention to her new-found friend and away from the plaguing thoughts of failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	4. Chapter 4

**“Hey, you’re going to do great because you are Victoria Chase. You’re extremely talented and intelligent. You got this.”** (y/n) slowly releases their grip on Victoria and takes a small back once tears start to brim Victoria’s eyes.

 **“Oh my god, thank you so much.”** She wraps her arms around the artist, her grip tighter than it would look. **“It’s so nice to hear that. You don’t understand.”** (y/n) gives her a small smile before walking towards the male changing tent.

_‘Where is he?’_

**“Nathan, please.”** (y/n)’s ears perk up once they hear an unfamiliar voice. they hide behind the male changing tent as Nathan and his father argue. Or more of Sean prescott berating his son.

 **“I can’t do it, Dad. I’m sorry.”** (y/n) narrows their eyes at Nathan’s tone and his body language in response to his father.

 **“Keep your voice down!”** (y/n)’s fists clench in anger towards the older man.

 **“You don’t understand. They all hate me. They’re just gonna laugh at me.”** Nathan’s voice cracks in the slightest, not that his father seems to care.

 **“Why do you suppose that is?”** Nathan turns towards his father, in hope of some actual help and not the ridicule he is used to.

**“I don’t know…”**

**“Because you show weakness. Just like you’re doing right now.”**

**“But Dad…”** Nathan tries to protest to his father, to make him know that

 **“When will you learn that it isn’t about you and your problems? This is about the Prescott name. My name. You will not embarrass me. Nathan…”** The short boy turns away from his father before whispering an answer.

**“Yes…”**

**“Good. Now…”** Sean lays a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. **“Break a leg. I’ll see you after the show.”** Sean turns around and walks away, but not before noticing (y/n) and walking around .

 **“Nathan…”** The Prescott clenches his jaw before storming past (y/n) without a word, he makes a beeline right into the boys’ changing tent before letting out a frustrated curse.

 **“FUCK!”** The artist trails next to the changing tent and waits a few moments before saying anything.

 **“That bad?”** Nathan takes a few deep breaths, a weak attempt in calming down his rapid heart rate.

 **“Yeah, Yeah… Um, could you come in here?”** (y/n) slowly pulls back the opening of the tent before stepping through to see Nathan in front of the mirror, lightly touching the make-up on his face. **“Shit, I think I messed up my make-up a bit. It took two hours to put this on…”** (y/n) sits next to Nathan and grabs the make-up from his hands.

 **“I can help….So your dad seems like a, um,”** (y/n) gets to work on his makeup to fix it as they trail off.

 **“A prick….But I have to deal with it. The worst of it is, I actually want him to be proud of me for once, but I know he won’t.”** (y/n) sets the make-up down once they finish before grabbing the camera from their bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	5. Chapter 5

**“Well, I’m proud of you. I love how you’re doing this, I’ve seen a few of your rehearsals. You’re really talented, Nathan. Do you think I could take a picture of you?”** Nathan cocks an eyebrow in confusion.

 **“I thought you were more into sketching, you have like three different classes just for that one subject.”** (y/n) chuckles lightly before answering, pulling out their sketchbook.

 **“Well, this week we’re doing expressions, and I was hoping to get an expression on you I don’t have yet.”** Nathan brushes back his hair lightly before nodding, giving his consent for a photograph.

**“I’m a little nervous though…”**

**“That’s fine, please don’t hold back.”** Nathan stares into the camera as (y/n) snaps a few pictures. **“Thanks, Nathan. This is one of the only expressions I don’t have of you. I’ll see you after the show?”** Nathan stands up along with (y/n). The Prescott brings the artist into a warm embrace, his face pressed into their neck.

 **“Thank you.”** (y/n) slowly brings their arms to wrap around Nathan, not quite understanding the situation.

 **“For fixing your makeup?”** Nathan’s grip becomes tighter.

 **“For everything, for being by my side. I’ll text you when the show is over, I’d ask you to watch it, but I’m sure I’d only get more nervous If I knew you were watching.”** Nathan slowly relaxes his grip on (y/n) until his arms completely slip off of them. (y/n) smiles shyly towards Nathan before quickly pressing their lips to his; Nathan stares at (y/n) in shock before they dash out of the tent and into the dormitories.

…  
The play is going to begin soon, but Nathan is on the hunt for Victoria.

 **“Vic? Victoria?”** The young girl turns around at the call of her friend, a worried expression on her face.

 **“Nathan, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”** Nathan’s glowing, a bright smile on his face.

 **“No, well, I mean...Something happened and I don’t know what to do about it. (y/n)...Kissed me.”** Victoria looks at Nathan in shock, she thought it would be more serious than that.

 **“Are you okay? Were you disgusted-”** Nathan shakes his head, the smile on his smile only getting bigger.

 **“No, nothing like that...I** feel, **I don’t know,** lighter **I guess? I can’t stop smiling. What should I do?”** Victoria crosses her arms over her chest, thinking.

 **“You should ask her out, but I’d wait until after the play. Your cue is going to be on soon, you better hurry.”**  
…  
Nathan sighs contently as he enters his ordinary clothes once more, content that the play is finally over. But the makeup won’t come off. Nathan picks up his phone and dials (y/n), he has a few things to say to [her/him/them].

 **“What’s up, Nathan?”** The Prescott smiles before trying to rub the makeup off his face.

 **“Um, the play is over now if you wanna hang out or whatever.”** There’s a pause of silence which only makes Nathan even more nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	6. Chapter 6

**“Oh, shit. I hadn’t realized it was so late. I meant to meet you a while ago. I’m sorry, Nathan. I’ll be over there in a flash. I kinda need your help with this project I’m doing.”** Nathan hears shuffling on the end of the line.

**“What project? If it has anything to do with drawing you know I can’t help you there.”**

**“Well, you remember how I said we’re doing expressions for the next couple of weeks? I’m having trouble choosing which ones to have for my portfolio, can you help me with that?”** Nathan nods, not that [she/he/they] can see.

 **“Yeah, only if you help me with something.”** (y/n) hangs up once they enter the changing tent Nathan’s in. **“Stupid makeup.”** (y/n) sits next to the slightly taller male before grabbing a small carton of makeup remover from their bag.

 **“Well, you’ll never get it off with your hand, face me.”** Nathan quickly faces his long-lasting crush, wanting to get this makeup off as soon as possible.

 **“Could I ask you a quick question?”** (y/n) hums in reply, continuing to wipe off the excessive makeup. **“Why did you kiss me? I mean, don’t get me wrong, It was nice...I just, it was unexpected.”** (y/n) lets out a small sigh,  thoughts getting the better of them.

 **“I probably shouldn’t have done that before the play, I’m sure you didn’t do as well as you wanted because of that. I’m sorry.”** Nathan moves his hands to grabs their face, a light smirk on his colorful features.

 **“Don’t be sorry, that kiss was probably one of the main reasons I did so well. Well, that and talking to you. Without our little chat, I think I would’ve had a breakdown.”** Once the makeup is fully removed, (y/n) finally looks at him, REALLY looks. their face lights up slightly, camera already in hands.

Nathan nods slightly, his hair slowly becoming undone from all the activities today. (y/n) quickly snaps a photo of Nathan without any makeup, a light smirk upon his lips. **“So you wanna go to my place or yours?”**

 **“Yours. I like staying at your place better, comfier.”** (y/n) shrugs without thinking and starts the short walk to their dormitory. **“So are we going to talk about that kiss?”** (y/n)’s face darkens in color, a deep shade of red coloring their features.

 **“What about it, Nath?”** The Prescott slowly reaches out to grab one of (y/n)’s hands.

 **“I’ve liked you since we were kids. You remember how we met?”** (y/n) smiles at the memory, a younger version of Nathan popping up in their head.

**“Yeah, your father wanted to keep a low profile, so you moved next to us and you snuck into my backyard because of a loose board...That long? 10 years…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	7. Chapter 7

**“I never said anything because I wasn’t sure if I should; with school, and photography and my father** being **how he is...I just...I know what I want now though.”** Nathan quickly presses his cold and rough lips against (y/n)’s just as they enter their dormitory. The artist chuckles lightly before breaking the kiss and snapping another photo of Nathan’s face. Nathan quickly flops onto their bed as they take a seat on the floor, next to all the sketches of different expressions. **“So what’s with you and taking so many pictures of people?”**

 **“Well, people can’t hold a specific expression for very long, so I take a picture and sketch it out later. I have plenty to create a portfolio for the end of the year, but I don’t know which one to submit for this week.”** Nathan sluggishly sits up. **“And I can’t submit one of you this week because she said I need to work on girls.”**

 **“Do you draw other people besides me?”** (y/n) chuckles slightly and pulls out their sketchbook.

 **“Yes, but mostly you because you’re, um--You’re my muse.”** (y/n) takes a few seconds to flip through the sketchbook before getting past the sketches of Nathan. **“Victoria, Steph, Mikey, Chloe Price, this kid I met, Warren...He’s so sweet.”** Nathan makes a puzzled face before pointing to one of Victoria’s pictures.

 **“You should do that one. Now, come up here.”** (y/n) closes their sketchbook before sitting next to Nathan on the bed. His hands instantly find their way to their own. **“How would you feel about Breakfast at the two whales tomorrow?”** (y/n)’s smile only becomes brighter.

 **“I’d ask why you took so long. Sure, I’ll meet you there?”** Nathan closes the deal with a quick kiss.  
~  
(y/n) glances down both sides of the road for any passing cars and luckily doesn’t see any before walking down the crosswalk towards the blue whales diner. A loud horn interrupts the peace, (y/n) stares at the other side of the road to see a semi-truck heading straight for Nathan; he doesn’t notice because he’s too busy taking pictures. The loud pounding organ in (y/n)’s chest screams for them to move. Within seconds, (y/n) is across the street and has pushed Nathan out of the way, taking the hit instead.

As the dust settles, Nathan slowly stands to his feet, the semi-truck stops and people from the diner file outside to see what the noise is all about. Nathan’s heart pounds harder and harder; almost feeling like it’s going to burst out of his chest as the situation settles into his chest. Nathan quickly drops his camera to the concrete road and runs to (y/n)’s side.

 **“No, No. You can’t die yet.”** (y/n) slowly shifts as Nathan kneels to their side.

**“I’m not dying, Nathan...But I do need a hospital. Now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan paces outside (y/n)’s hospital room; many different types of thoughts racing through his head. Anxiety-filled and panicky. He jumps lightly as a nurse walks out of their room.

 **“Is (y/n) okay?”** Nathan’s hair is messy from the countless amount of times he has run his fingers through it. The nurse lightly smiles at the young Prescott before closing the door to (y/n)’s room.

 **“(y/n) will live, but they will have to wear braces on their legs for...a few years; if they’re lucky.”** Nathan grimly nods his head and watches as the nurse disappears down the hall before dashing into (y/n)’s room.

 **“...Yeah, I’m okay. I promise...Okay, talk to you later.”** (y/n) hangs up the phone as Nathan enters the room. **“Hey, Nathan…”** The photographer walks to their bed and face plants into their lap. **“Nathan?”** He brings his arms up to wrap around (y/n)’s waist, his eyes shut tightly.

 **“I’m so glad you’re okay… Your parents are still on that business trip?”** (y/n) slowly nods, moving their legs from underneath the covers to hang over the bed.

 **“Yeah, going on their 3rd month. You okay, Nathan?”** The Prescott bitterly laughs before sitting up to face (y/n), his hair still a tangled mess.

 **“You’re worried about me even though you’re the one that got hit by a truck because I was too busy taking pictures.”** (y/n) grabs one of his hands, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

 **“Hell of a first date, huh?”** Nathan snorts before laying next to his signficant other.  
~  
Chloe covers her mouth in shock, she leans against the door outside (y/n)’s hospital room.

 **“Oh my god, no…”** Chloe waits a few minutes so it’s not suspicious before she softly knocks on the door.

 **“Uh, come in.”** Nathan sits up, his eyes tired. Chloe slowly walks through the door, closing it tightly behind her.

 **“Hey, (y/n). My mom told me what happened.”** She glares at the Prescott boy next to her sibling-like friend. **“So… Are you two together…?”** Nathan stiffens slightly before (y/n) places a hand on one of his.

 **“Yes, we are, Chloe. And us being friends, means that you’ll need to learn to accept it or we can’t be friends.”** Chloe holds her hands up in surrender.

 **“I can accept you dating him, but** i **cannot accept the fact that Nathan will be close to you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


End file.
